


A Moment of Gentleness

by Odyssa_Nemo (Babe_Chan)



Series: Castlevania fics [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing, Blushy Trevor Belmont is my kink, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hand Kisses, Implied romance buuut it can honestly be platonic too, Kissing, Look man I'm just really weak for this sarcastic twat, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader isn't necessarily human like up to you to decide, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sweet, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trevor Belmont is a blushing mess, Unedited we die like me, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Odyssa_Nemo
Summary: You and Trevor have a sweet moment togetherOrMe being sappy about Trevor on discord with a friend





	A Moment of Gentleness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crosspost from my Tumblr bc I believe y'all lovelies deserve fluff content involving Trevor
> 
> I promise I'll make a proper fic for this eventually, for now enjoy

Imagine taking his hand, gently tracing over the scars on it from over the years, placing a gentle kiss on his fingertip of his index finger as you look at him through your lashes and say something you've come to learn or like about him, smiling faintly as you continue to leave gentle and sweet kisses on each fingertip while say loving words, your soft lips a stark contrast to the rough skin from years of fighting to survive, keeping it up as you kiss knuckles too, eventually reaching the palm of his hand and let your lips linger before saying the final thing: that you love him, Trevor Belmont, and are so lucky to know him

Him being so astonished and at a loss for words, his heart fluttering, him using his free hand to cover his flushing cheeks, never did he think he'd meet someone so understanding as you, who took your time getting past his defenses and walls, to see him as he truly is and never judge, showed him so much kindness and patience, inspired him to be a better person, a better man, and you say you're the lucky one to know him but he feels it's the other way around.


End file.
